1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and apparatuses for providing a real-time indication of platform trust.
2. Description of Related Art
Knowing the security state of a computing platform is fundamental to the meaningful administration of individual machines and the responsible sharing of sensitive data and computational tasks with remote machines. To aid in this evaluation of security, servers often utilize applications designed to measure the integrity of privileged software executing on a platform. However, a determination of a security state may only be valid for a set time period as conditions related to the platform may change.